User blog:DegrassiWatcher237/Degrassi Junior High
Degrassi Junior High was the first series that had Degrassi as a school. And middle school is were the drama just begins. We all know our favorite characters. Spike, who's dealing with becoming a single teenage mother as hthe baby daddy's(Shane's) parents do not want him involved. Joey, who tries to catch every pretty girl in his sight but longs for Caitlyn. Speaking of Caitlyn, she aspires to be a hard hitting reporting while trying to deal with her (don't know if I spelled this right) Epilepsy. AN Aside from the ones who had stories in DTNG, there were many others that touched our hearts. There's Stephenie, the girl who tries to ac(and dress) more grown up" but looses her friends in the process. Liz, the young activist on a mission to fight for what she believes in. Lucy, who deals with having a perverted teacher attempt to take advantage of her. Wheels, who grieves over his parents death. And Kathleen, the snobby know it all who's pretty much a less antagonistic Holly J. They've all faced their hardships through middle school. On their last year of middle school they were excited to finally leave Degrassi. Unfortunatly for Joey his grades weren't enough to pass. The others weren't happy either as they still had another year of Degrassi forced on them due to shifting population patterns. Stephanie however, couldn't take another year and fled to a private school. But in her place, her younger brother,Arthur, along with his best friend Yick Yu, prospered as regular characters. If that wasn't enough, Spike is now a full fledged mother. But even though Shane took action and paid child support and was on his way to become a father, one night of taking acid ruined his chances. As for the other charcters. Kathleen, under the stress of her parents constant fighting, developed an eating disorder. Arthur's new found wealth made Yick jealous and their relationship suffered a blow. Lucy, tries to keep th perverted teacher whom she met in the past off another close friend off hers. And with the help of her friends, get him out of Degrassi. Joey and Caitlin's relationship flourishes despite the mistakes on Joey's part. And end up happy for the rest of the year and summer. Under the scenes, 2 new characters make their way into the spotlight as Degrassi adreeses a new issue in life. B.L.T, a black sports player, is attracted to the white female Michelle Accette. Her parents didn't approve of B.L.T, though claiming they don't want her to face the racist view of others, out of thier racist beliefs. All is well as they continue to date despite all odds. AS the end of the year approaches, all of the Degrassi students are excite to leave Degrassi for good. Lucy throws an end of the year party that turns out to be Joey's unlucky noght. As he is unable to go to the party through his own thoughtless actions. THereby leaving Caitlyn all to her lonesome. At the day of the gradutaion, Joey attempts to make things right with Caitlyn at the graduation dance. Even though he succeeds the night is far from perfect. Yick Yu, along with his new friend, Tessa Campenalli, smell a fire and alert everyone out of the building. The whole school watches as their school burns to the ground. Category:Blog posts